2ος Ρωμαιο-Καρχηδονιακός Πόλεμος
2ος Καρχηδονιακός Πόλεμος Panic Wars thumb|300px| [[Πόλεμος Πόλεμοι Γης Μάχες Γης ---- ---- 3ος Αιώνα π.Χ. ---- ---- Πόλεμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Μεσαιωνική Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι Νεότερης Εποχής Νεότερη Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής Σύγχρονη Εποχή ---- ---- Πόλεμοι 3ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Πόλεμοι 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Πόλεμοι 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Πόλεμοι 3ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. ]] thumb|300px| [[Ρωμαϊκή Λεγεώνα Ρωμαϊκός Στρατός Ρωμαϊκοί Πόλεμοι ]] .]] .]] - Πόλεμος του 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ.. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Καρχηδονιακός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Καρχηδών". Σύνοψη *Αντίπαλοι: **Νικητής: Ρώμη **Ηττημένος: Καρχηδών. *Χρονολογία: **Χρονική Περίοδος: Ελληνιστική Εποχή **Χρονική Διάρκεια: *Τοποθεσία: **Χώρες Διεξαγωγής: **Θάλασσες Διεξαγωγής: *Μάχες: **Μάχη **Μάχη **Μάχη Καννών **Μάχη Τρασιμένης Περιγραφή .]] Αφορμή για τον πόλεμο 218-201 π.Χ.) αυτό ήταν η επέκταση των Καρχηδονίων στην Ισπανία. Ο Αννίβας, εξαίρετος στρατηλάτης, κατόρθωσε να επιβάλει την Καρχηδονιακή κυριαρχία στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος των παράλιων περιοχών της Ιβηρικής χερσονήσου που βρέχονται από τη Μεσόγειο. Από την Ισπανία άρχισε να θέτει σε εφαρμογή το παράτολμο σχέδιο του, να μεταφέρει τον πόλεμο στην Ιταλία. Ακολούθησε χερσαία πορεία διαμέσου των Πυρηναίων και των χιονισμένων Άλπεων για να εισβάλλει στην Ιταλική Χερσόνησο. Οι συγκρούσεις του Αννίβα με το Ρωμαϊκό στρατό στην [[Ιταλία ήταν μνημειώδεις. Αν και οι απώλειες των Ρωμαίων ήταν πολλές, ωστόσο ο Αννίβας δεν πολιόρκησε τη Ρώμη αντιλαμβανόμενος ότι μια τέτοια επιχείρηση θα ήταν μάταιη. Το τέλος του πολέμου κρίθηκε, όταν οι Ρωμαίοι αποφάσισαν να στραφούν κατά της Καρχηδόνας στη Β. Αφρική. Ο Καρχηδονιακός στρατός νικήθηκε στη Ζάμα (202 π.Χ.) και η ειρήνη που επιβλήθηκε ήταν ταπεινωτική για τους Καρχηδόνιους (201 π.Χ.). Παραχώρησαν στους Ρωμαίους τις κτήσεις τους στην Ισπανία, παρέδωσαν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του στόλου τους, τους πολεμικούς τους ελέφαντες και, επιπλέον, πλήρωσαν τεράστια πολεμική αποζημίωση. Ο Αννίβας εξορίστηκε και ζήτησε προστασία στον Αντίοχο Γ', το βασιλέα της Συρίας. Μάχες This is an incomplete list of battles of the Second Punic War, showing the battles on the Italian peninsula and some in Africa, in Sicily and Hispania. *218 BC **Μάχη Λιλύβαιου (Battle of Lilybaeum) – A Roman fleet of 20 quinqueremes defeated a Carthaginian fleet of 35 galleys. **August – Hannibal conquered Catalonia. **September- Hannibal defeated the Gaul Volcae tribe in the Μάχη Ροδανού Ποταμού (Battle of Rhone Crossing). **October: Hannibal's army defeated Gauls in two battles while crossing the Alps. **November: Battle of the Ticinus – Hannibal defeated the Romans under Publius Cornelius Scipio the Elder in a small cavalry skirmish. **December: Μάχη Τρεβία Ποταμού (Battle of the Trebia]] – Hannibal defeated the Romans under Tiberius Sempronius Longus, who had foolishly attacked. **Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus defeated Hanno in the Μάχη Κίσσας (Battle of Cissa). Iberia north of the Ebro River came under Roman control. *217 BC **Μάχη Τρασιμένης Λίμνης (Battle of Lake Trasimene) – In an ambush, Hannibal destroyed the Roman army of Gaius Flaminius, who was killed. **A Roman fleet, aided by ships from Massilia, surprised and defeated the Iberian contingent of the Carthaginian fleet in the naval Battle of Ebro River. **Hannibal was trapped by Quintus Fabius in Ager Falernus, but he managed to escape in the Battle of Ager Falernus. **Hannibal trapped and inflicted severe losses on a Roman army under Minucius, at the Μάχη Γερωνίου (Battle of Geronium). The timely intervention of the Dictator Quintus Fabius Maximus saved the Romans from another disaster. *216 BC **August: Μάχη Καννών ( Battle of Cannae]] – Hannibal destroyed the Roman army led by Lucius Aemilius Paullus and Gaius Terentius Varro in what is considered one of the great masterpieces of the tactical art. **1η Μάχη Νώλας (Battle of Nola (216 BC)) – Roman general Marcus Claudius Marcellus held off an attack by Hannibal. *215 BC **2η Μάχη Νώλας (215 BC) Second Battle of Nola)) – Marcellus again repulsed an attack by Hannibal. **A Roman fleet under Titus Otacilius Crassus defeated a Carthaginian fleet near Sardinia. **Hasdrubal Barca is defeated by the Scipio brothers in Battle of Dertosa. The Romans raided Carthaginian territory south of the Ebro river. **A Carthaginian expedition under Hasdrubal the Bald is defeated near Caralis in Sardinia in Battle of Cornus. *214 BC – 3η Μάχη Νώλας ((214 BC) Third Battle of Nola) – Marcellus fought an inconclusive battle with Hannibal. **2η Μάχη Βενεβεντού ((214 BC) Battle of Beneventum) – Tiberius Sempronius Gracchus's slave legions defeat Hanno (son of Bomlicar) and, therefore, deny Hannibal his reinforcements. ** The Siege of Syracuse begins. *212 BC ** Hannibal, after careful planning and collaboration from the Greek populance, takes the city of Tarentum in a daring Night Raid on Tarentum. The Romans managed to hold the Citadel at the mouth of the port. ** 1η Μάχη Καπύης (Battle of Capua (212 BC)) – Hannibal defeated the consuls Q. Fulvius Flaccus and Appius Claudius, but the Roman army escaped. Siege of Capua temporarily lifted. ** Battle of the Silarus – Hannibal destroyed the army of the Roman praetor M. Centenius Penula in Campania. ** First Battle of Herdonia – Hannibal destroyed the Roman army of the praetor Gnaeus Fulvius in Apulia. ** The Siege of Syracuse ends with the fall of the city. Archimedes is accidentally slain. *211 BC **Battle of the Upper Baetis – Publius Cornelius Scipio and Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus were killed in battle with Hasdrubal Barca. **2η Μάχη Καπύης ((211 BC)|Second Battle of Capua]] – Hannibal was unable to break the Roman siege of the city. *210 BC **2η Μάχη Ερδωνίας ( (210 BC)|Second Battle of Herdonia]] – Hannibal destroyed the Roman army of Fulvius Centumalus, who was killed. **Battle of Numistro – Hannibal defeated Marcellus once more. **Battle of Sapriportis – The Tarentine Greek navy defeated a Roman squadron trying to reinforce the Citadel. *209 BC **Battle of Canusium – Hannibal once again confronted Marcellus in an indecisive battle. Marcellus was recalled to Rome on charges of bad leadership. **Assault on Cartagena – P. Cornelius Scipio the Younger captured Cartagena, the main base of Carthage in Hispania. *208 BC **Battle of Baecula – Romans in Hispania under P. Cornelius Scipio the Younger defeated Hasdrubal Barca. Hasdrubal managed to save 2/3 of his army, treasures and elephants and retreat. **Battle of Clupea – The Carthaginian navy is defeated in a battle off the African coast. *207 BC **Battle of Grumentum – Roman general Gaius Claudius Nero fought an indecisive battle with Hannibal, then marched north to confront Hasdrubal Barca, who had invaded Italy. **Battle of the Metaurus – Hasdrubal Barca was defeated and killed by Livius and Nero's combined Roman army. Is thought by many as one of the most decisive battles in history. **Ναυμαχία Υτίκης (Naval Battle of Utica]] – A Carthaginian fleet of 70 ships is defeated by a Roman fleet of 100 ships near Utica. *206 BC – Battle of Ilipa – Scipio destroyed the remaining Carthaginian forces in Hispania. *204 BC – Battle of Crotona – Hannibal fought a drawn battle against the Roman general Sempronius in Southern Italy. *203 BC – Μάχη Βαγράδα Ποταμού (Battle of Bagbrades]] – Romans under Scipio defeated the Carthaginian army of Hasdrubal Gisco and Syphax. Hannibal was recalled to Africa. **Battle of Castra Cornelia – Carthaginian fleet under Hasdrubal plunders the Roman supply convoy sailing to resupply Scipio's army in Africa near Utica. *202 BC – Μάχη Ζάμας (Battle of Zama]] (October 19) – Scipio Africanus Major decisively defeated Hannibal in North Africa, ending the Second Punic War. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μάχες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Μάχες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 3ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 3ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Μάχη * Πόλεμος * Περσικοί Πόλεμοι * Διελληνικοί Πόλεμοι * Καρχηδονιακοί Πόλεμοι * Ελληνιστικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαϊκοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Κελτικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Γερμανικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Βρεττανικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Ιβηρικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Μακεδονικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Συριακοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Παρθικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Περσικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Λατινικοί Πόλεμοι ** Ρωμαιο-Καρχηδονιακοί Πόλεμοι *** 1ος Ρωμαιο-Καρχηδονιακός Πόλεμος *** 2ος Ρωμαιο-Καρχηδονιακός Πόλεμος *** 3ος Ρωμαιο-Καρχηδονιακός Πόλεμος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία: Πόλεμοι Ρωμαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία: Πόλεμοι Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου Κατηγορία: Πόλεμοι Ιβηρικής Χερσονήσου Κατηγορία: Πόλεμοι Μεσογείου Θάλασσας Κατηγορία: Πόλεμοι Μικράς Αφρικής